Girl Doesn't Meet My World
by Magic Is In Your Heart
Summary: Britney is the new kid. Having an interesting past that she'd rather not talk about, she has gained some pretty interesting skills. But she didn't need any skills to see that the other kids in the back of the class were unfairly treated. So, giving up the chance to hang with the main group, Britney puts her skills to use, promising the class they'd get the attention they deserve.


"Class, I would like to introduce you all to our new student." Mr. Matthews, my new teacher, told everyone, while I was standing beside him, waiting for him to finish.

All of the kids looked at me in awe, as if they didn't get many new students.

A blonde girl in the front turned around, so that she could talk to the boy behind her.

"Do you know this one too, cowboy?" She asked, and the boy smiled.

"No, Maya, I don't." He replied, while I just kept standing there. I was a little shocked. I'm surprised the teacher didn't reprimand them from talking when he was. Oh well, out of all the things I know, school life is no one of them.

Because before this, I was home schooled...sort of.

"What's your name?" A brown hair girl asked me, and just looking at her, I could tell the kind of person she was. She was the kind of girl who loved the world.

I smiled, glad that there were still people like that left.

"My name is Britney." I told them all, and another boy piped up,

"Like Britney Spears?" I held back from adding, 'Oh, haven't heard that one before.'

"I don't think so, Farkle." The "Cowboy" man spoke, speaking to the boy who asked me the question. I just stood there, my confusion growing.

I guess kids were allowed to just talk whenever they wanted.

I then looked around, noticing something.

The only people talking were the ones in the front. The ones in the back just kind of sat there. I looked at them, weirded out.

"Okay, Britney. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you manage to make some new friends in this class." Mr. Matthews told me, very polite.

"Trust me, this place is way more fun if you have others to share it with." The "Cowboy" man told me, looking at his friends. I smiled. I could tell he really cared about them.

"Of course, if you're as lucky as me, you'll move to a place where you've already got friends." A boy behind "Cowboy" man, said, wrapping his arm around him.

I just stood there, waiting for a kid in the back to add something, but they didn't. I looked around at them. And for a second, my heart dropped to the bottom of my chest. I could tell that these kids didn't get much attention.

Which was the only thing that could get me angry.

"So, Mr. Matthews, you kind of look like this girl." I spoke, pointing at the brown haired girl. The brown haired girl awed at me, while Mr. Matthews just smiled.

"You're very observant, Britney. This is my daughter, Riley." He told me, and all the pieces fell into place. The teacher only paid attention to these few kids because they were either his daughter, or his daughter's friends. I smiled, although on the inside, I was a bit irked.

"It's nice to meet you." Riley told me, looking around.

"I'm sure we all feel that way." She added, and her friends nodded. Except for "Maya" who just stared straight ahead at me.

Again, I could tell what kind of person she was. She was the girl who tried her hardest to put on a brave front, so she could have something to hide behind.

I placed my hand on my heart, sad.

"Okay, Britney. There's two open seats. One in the front, and one in the back." Mr. Matthews said, telling me that I had to chose one.

I looked back in forth between them, before replying,

"I'd like to sit in the back, please."

The front kids gaped, while I walked passed them so I could get to my new seat. Meanwhile, the kids in the back were giving the same look of shock the people in the front were.

Mr. Matthews just shook away a look of confusion, before clapping his hands together.

"Alright, then. I don't see why we can't get on with the lesson." Mr. Matthews spoke, and all eyes were on him. Even from the kids in the back.

"Okay, so. Does anyone know who George Washington was?" He asked, and I looked around, wondering if this guy was for real.

Meanwhile, Riley and Farkle raised their hands along with "Cowboy's" friend. I knew for a fact the other kids beside me could have answered. There was no way these kids didn't know who the first president was. Even I know who the first president was.

"Yes, Zay." Mr. Matthews spoke, revealing the boy behind "Cowboy" to be Zay.

"He was the first president, duh." He spoke, and Mr. Matthews nodded his head.

"Okay. But does anyone know anything else about him?" Mr. Matthews asked, and the class was silent for a few moments. I was about to raise my hand, when Maya spoke up,

"What are you aiming at, Matthews?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying. Most people don't much else about him." He added, and the class was silent.

"Okay, so?" Farkle asked, as I just watched them.

"I want you guys to do a report on George Washington. Riley, Zay and Farkle, I want you guys to tell me about his childhood." Mr. Matthews spoke, and he turned to Maya and "Cowboy."

"Lucas, Maya. I want you to to tell me about his adult life." He told them, and Maya folded her arms.

"I just don't see the meaning of this." Maya started, and Lucas nodded.

"I hate to admit, but we're going to need a little more to go on, Mr. Matthews." "Cowboy" Or Locus, said.

"Yeah. Usually you at least tell us a little more before you send us off to figure out our lesson." Zay spoke, and Farkle and Riley nodded.

"Well, that's all I'm telling you. So, bye now." Mr. Matthews told them, as they all stood up. I stared at them in shock.

"You're so weird, Dad." Riley spoke, before they all left the room. I just looked around, completely confused.

The second they walked out the door, I looked at the clock, and gaped.

I scooted closer to the girl next to me.

"Hey. What just happened?" I asked her, and she looked up from her phone.

"Oh. Well, Mr. Matthews usually just teaches them, and we kind of just sit here." She told me, and I jumped back, disgusted. My accusations were confirmed.

"Okay, but why did they just leave?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"They usually leave about fifteen minutes or so, after class starts. You know, so they can learn their life lesson." She told me, and I cocked my head.

"He lets them do that?" I asked, and she nodded.

"It's just how it goes." Another boy spoke from behind me. He seemed to be a little scuffed up from a fight, and I was about to ask him about it, when he snapped,

"And don't ask about the fight." I jumped back, shocked that he could read me so well.

"Don't mind him. That's just my brother, Jupiter." She told me, and I nodded.

"Okay. So, I'm starting to get the hierarchy picture." I spoke, and the girl scoffed.

"It's doesn't take long to see it." She added, and another girl popped up out of almost nowhere.

"Yeah. Like, I was totally shocked when you came to sit back here." She told me, her voice peppy, but also kind of like how a condescending person sounds.

"Yeah. If you sat in the front, you'd be working with Maya and Lucas about now." Jupiter told me, sticking his feet on the empty desk in front of him. I guess it was Zay's desk, but he's not here, so it's not like it matters. I just folded my arms.

"Yeah. I know that if I sat up there, then I would be with them. That's why I chose to sit here. I don't like people getting left behind." I told them, and the girl with the pep, cocked her head.

"No way!" She gasped, and I looked at Mr. Matthews. He was just reading papers.

"Doesn't it bother you guys that he ignores us?" I asked, and they all shrugged.

"Yeah, it does. But there's nothing we can do about it. I mean, we're not family." The first girl told me.

"Or friends of family." Jupiter added.

"But hey, it's not that bad. Our algebra teachers tries his hardest to pay attention to us." The peppy girl told me, and I just shook my head. They shouldn't be settling for sometimes being paid attention to. We should all share equal interest.

"That's not right." I grumbled, balling my hand into a fist.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Jupiter asked me, and I smirked.

"I guess I have no choice but to beat Mr. Matthews at his game." I responded, and the first girl raised her eye brow at me.

"What are you gonna do? Teach life lessons?" She asked, and I thought about it, but then shook my head.

"No, not that kind of rival. I'm just going to make him pay attention to us." I told them, and the peppy girl blew her bangs out of her face.

"Isn't that kind of desperate?" She asked, and I stood up.

"Who cares? This is my first time at s real school, and I'll be darned if it isn't the best thing ever." I spoke, waltzing right over to Mr. Matthews.

He looked up at me, smiling.

"Hello, Britney. Did you wanna join Maya and Lucas' group?" He asked me, and I folded my arms, and looked down on him. (You know, since I was standing.) But I was also doing it condescendingly.

"Actually, no. Since I already know what you were trying to teach us." I told him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"You do?" He asked, and I nodded.

"You were trying to get people to not judge people by their covers. I'm assuming you would have said something along the lines of 'Did you know that George Washington didn't even want to be president? With that, and the paper you're making them write, you're sure to get that lesson learned." I spoke, and Mr. Matthews looked at me in utter shock.

"H-how did you know that?" He asked me, and I smiled.

"I've learned all there is now about life. It can't trick me. So, I don't need a teacher that'll teach me things I already know. So, I guess I'll just laze around in this class." I spoke, and all my friends looked at me in complete horror.

"So, I guess that's all I have to say. Bye, now." I told him, and spun around on my heel. I smirked, knowing exactly how this was going to play out.

"Wait." I heard Mr. Matthews call, and again, my friends stared at us in shock.

"There's no way you've learned all the lessons you can learn. Heck, I haven't even learned all there is to learn." He told me, and I folded my arms.

"I guess I'm just better than some people." I spoke, and Mr. Matthew's eyes widened.

"Wait, I didn't mean it! I'm sorry. Just because I know more doesn't mean I'm better than you!" I called out, really meaning it. I wanted to slap myself. Sometimes when I go too far, trying to get what I want.

But of course my behavior only made Mr. Matthews more confused. He just shook his head, trying to shake it off. He then stood up.

"Don't worry, Mr. Matthews. My new friends and I know all there is to know. So, you don't have to worry your pretty little head on us." I told him, pretending to sound devastated. He just got all antsy, and I felt bad for making him like that.

But if I have to play bad guy so that the class can get the attention they deserve, then so be it!

"Britney, please. There's seriously no way you know all there is to know." Mr. Matthews told me, and I just sat down in my desk, smirking.

"Then prove me wrong."


End file.
